Thank God for Inuyasha's Temper
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in a fight...again. What happens if Inuyasha takes it too far? Realizing that he is right, Kagome sits him and runs home. How will he show his forgiveness? LEMON! One-shot Inu/Kag REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, however, I do own the ideas:P**

**Summary:** _Kagome and Inuyasha are at it once again. Since Kagome entered the well a year and a half ago, she has learned to put up with Inuyasha and not take his minor insults to heart, well aware of his rough outer layer. However, when she makes it to the point where ignoring his rude ways is too much, all hell breaks loose and things are said, done, and taken. LEMON one-shot !_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were at it again. Inuyasha could not just understand that Kagome needed to go home. Not just for supplies, but for her family and to have the chance of sleeping in a nice comfy bed every once in a while.

" Wench, get back here, we need to keep an eye out for Naraku, you can't just go back when we are on he brink of war with him." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I will be back by tomorrow, I do not think Naraku will come out any time soon." Kgome said, getting a little annoyed at how this has become a habit for Inuyahsa and her.

"No, you are staying, like it or not, we need to know where the jewels are before Naraku gets his hands on the last ten." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I think you can wait a day. Besides, I will bring back some food and stuff for everyone." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You have been away from your family for months, what is a few more weeks? it is not like they miss you or anything." He said.

"Inuyasha...SIT" Kagome screamed causing the attention of the three other members of the group. "You know nothing about me and my family. It was hard for them and me! All I ask is a few days every few months or so. Is it that hard to give it?" She asked getting more and more angry with each word.

"Bitch, if you have forgotten, it is your fault we are in this mess. Who was the one to stupidly bring the shard over to this land? Who was the one to let a bird and centipede demon eat it? and who was the fucking genius who got the entire jewel to shatter across the entire fucking lands? You! so if anyone is aloud to yell here,it is ME!" Inuyasha snapped. And so did kagome.

"You know what? fuck you, Inuyasha, without me you would not be able to see the jewel, in fact, you might still be tied to that stupid tree." She spat with more and more venom in her voice with each word.

"NO, Without_ you_ I would have the whole fucking jewel in my hands and be a full demon already. But nooo, I have to spend almost every golden opportunity I get, saving your fat ass." He screamed at her.

"If it was not for me, Inuyasha, you would be as good as dead. You may have saved me many times, but I have saved you as well, so don't blame this entire thing on me." She screamed almost as loud as Inuyasha.

"Please, wench, enlighten me on what you oh-so-bravely saved me from." He said in a sarcastic voice. Kagome was a bit taken back. She had never seen such a rude and frightening side of Inuyasha before.

"Yura, the hair slut who, even though stabbed you in the heart, was killed, by me. Kaguya, the witch who tried to make you her slave? _I_ saved you." She said proud but with venom as she talked as well.

"Alright I give you that one, but compare to what? I saved you from the poison master in the band of seven, the witch, Urasuae who recreated Kikyo, Naraku's reincarnations, the snake witch who tried to darken your soul, Naraku himself...I got you beat Kagome, wonder when you will realize that you are too weak to be with us. Too untrained, I am sick of saving your sorry ass all the time...face it, you are useless without my protection." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him, her face emotionally wiped and clear. She had never heard Inuyasha say such horrid and rude words to anybody, even Naraku. So why her? but that was when it hit her...everything he said...was true! If it was not for her, inuyasha would have achieved his dream and be a full youkai by now, Sango and Miroku would not be helping us and be living happily, Sango with her family, who would still be alive, and Miroku with some pretty girl he finds wondering. If it was not for her, the jewel would not have exploded into the sky from a bird and Naraku would still be away in hiding (or wherever he was during those 50 years) and Kgome would still have the jewel embedded in her body. She would still be a normal school girl, living the life she planned. If it was not for her, Inuyasha would not have so many battle scars and would most likely be with Kikyo either living together, or in hell. No matter how she looked at it, her existence in this world was, indeed, a mistake.

"Your right, I am sorry" Kagome said calmly as she turned around and calmly walked toward the well. It tooK Inuyasha minute to understand what was going on. He was yelling at Kagome one minute, than he lashed out at her and now she is leaving him...once again. Inuyasha knew what he said was wrong and anything but true, but he was just so angry with everything he did not care much. He knew she would be back...hopefully.

"Inuyasha, how dare you? How dare you tell Kagome how she is worthless? HOW DARE YOU!? I can not believe you! She has done so much for everyone of us and you come here and yell at her for wanting less that 24 hours to spend with her TRUE family? How selfish can you get?" Sango screamed with tears running down her face, afraid she will never see her best friend again.

"Sango, breath. Please take Shippo to Kaede, I need to speak with Inuyasha alone." Miroku said. Sango nodded after a bit of hesitation. Once the two were out of sight, Miroku began.

"You know, a while ago, when I was new to the group, Kagome would come by and talk with me and Shippo, trying to make us feel welcome. She often told Shippo a story as he went to sleep back than which I could not help but over hear. She told the story of a few years back, a princess named Kama and a demon lord, Sasha met as she found him pinned to a tree by an arrow with a spell upon it. but for some reason, the spell had no effect on her and she broke it, freeing the demon lord. At first she was scared because another demon was after her and the demon lord looked rather scary up close, but the fear was pushed out of her as he protected the her from harm and killed the other demon beast. The demon lord was rough around the edges and had an untamable temper which got out of hand easily. Each night Kagome would tell different adventures of the two. Eventually they become friends, they cared for one another and while he protected her from harm, she returned the favor. One story she told was by far my favorite, it was the story of the two going to Sasha's fathers' grave. The princess was amazed by the demons which lived there and even more amazed that the entrance was the demons lords right eye. One they got there, Kama was greeted by Sasha's half brother Sessh. They fight all the time and they did again in their fathers grave. Kama was saddened to see the two brothers not pay their respects to their father and fight instead. Sasha called out to her to get back, but she knew that the reason they came was for a sword. The only one in sight was a rusted old one right next to her. She called out to her friend to get it, but he could not lift it out of the hard rock. As his brother tried, he too, was amazed that he could not remove the rusted looking sword. Kama was out of ideas to help her friend as she gave up and tried to grab the sword. As she did, she let out a gasp as the rusted sword pulled out of the rock with ease as she flung it to her friend to fight." Miroku finished. Looking at Inuyasha who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"At first, I thought Kagome was just making up some stories for Shippo, but as time grew on, and Roku was introduced in one of the stories, I had some suspicions. Based on your face, I think they are confirmed. Those stories were the two of you weren't they?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha, if they are about the two of you, than Kagome is basically the reason you are alive. She saved you multiple times and even though you also save her, none of us feel that you have come even close to repaying your debt to her. You run after Kikyo every time she comes within a three mile radius of us, you don't let her go home, and to top it all off, you pin Kagome and Kikyo against each other by constantly comparing the two. In Kagomes heart and mind, she thinks you love Kikyo and considers herself a constant reminder of your dead love." Miroku finished. Who knew he could be so smart and wise at a time like this?

"Dammit. How do you know all of this?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"The stories. She has been telling them for months. Her adventures with you, the fights, her thoughts and perspectives on each thing. She is in love with you! Dammit, Inuyasha, she loves you more than anyone thought possible. She loves you so much that she sits here and waits. She sits and waits while you take advantage of her silence and calmness and run after Kikyo or god knows what else to piss her off. Go Inuyasha! Get your lover, Sango's sister, Shippo's new mother, and my friend back! She may just be someone who can see shards and shoot a pink bow, but she has more of a heart and brain than you ever will. Sorry to be rude, my friend, but you have been wondering these paths for far too long, choose your pick, and I would do it quick before someone does something drastic." Miroku said getting up to leave and head toward the village

"Miroku" Inuyasha said after a few seconds of silence causing him to turn around. "Thank you...for everything" He said as he ran as fast as he could to the well and after his love.

_'Just wait, Kagome, I am coming for you' _

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~Modern day Tokyo~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"A-And than he told me that I am useless without his protection." Kagome wailed in her mothers arms after telling her the entire story of the past few hours.

"Baby, I know it hurts now, but before you know it, you will be saying 'I do' and kissing him at the alter." Her mother said. Kagome smiled at her mothers ways of cheering up

"Mama, I do not even think he knows what a wedding is." She said sadly.

"Well than you two will be shooting demons and protecting one another some day." Her mother tried again. Kagome smiled weakly at her mother.

"Mama, we already do that, that was the whole reason we got into this fight in the first place." She said remembering the harsh words of her lover.

"Kagome, I love you, with all my heart, I am just saying that maybe he exploded and is now just as upset as you are about it. Maybe he is even at the edge of the well on the other side, thinking if he should come or not. What if he is truly sorry?" She asked her daughter who shook her head.

"No mama, I love you just as much, but you can't just say the things he said and not mean it! Face it, he hates me." Mrs. Higurashi's daughter sobbed in her lap.

"Alright, I won't push it in the state your in. So why don't don't you go take a bath or get some sleep while get you some warm home cooked food for you?" she asked and looked at her daughter who nodded sadly and made her way up the stairs to take a bath.

Kagome took her time stripping off her dirty school uniform as she sunk into the warm liquid of he bath. She let her cuts from previous battles sting a little with the sudden change in temperature but found the numb tingle rather enjoyable as the rest of her body felt numb from the days play out. Time alone and with nothing to do, left for time to think and that is what Kagome did. She thought about how stupid she was and how sorry she is for lashing out at Inuyasha for something he has every right to be mad about. He was just trying to protect her, in his own odd way. Sango had told her numerous time that he means well but shows it in the oddest ways. Even if he means well, kagome still took the demands as an insult and in heat in the moment, lashed out at him and caused a lotto go down. '_At least what he said was true.'_ Kagome thought. '_I have never done anything to help him except for the very limited times such as Yura.'_ The funny thing is, even though Kagome claimed to have helped Inuyasha a numerous amount of times, she cant name more than two others besides the hair girl and the occasional lucky arrow shot. When she thinks of Inuyasha, she does not have enough fingers and toes to count how many time he saved her from harms way. Kagome took a long yawn and deep breath before looking at her watch and seeing she has been daydreaming and deep in thought for about 45 minutes. She quickly washed her hair and changed into some short shorts and a tank top before combing her hair out and putting it up in a high pony tail. She made her way down stairs to meet her mother and brother, Souta talking at the table eating some of the food. kagome gave her brother a hug and sat down and started picking at her food.

"Thanks mama" She said quietly. Her mother nodded smiling at her daughter.

"Wheres Ji-chan?"Kagome asked looking at her mother and brother.

"I told you she would notice!" Souta said. Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly.

"Honey, Ji-chan...he..his condition got worse." She said to her mother sadly. "I was going to tell you when you got back, but you were in tears and I did not think you could handle it at the moment."

"He isn't...dead, is he?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"NO, luckily we got him the hospital in time, but they transferred him out of the country. We were planning on going to meet him at the airport tonight when he leaves. You can come, but the trip will last about a month, maybe longer depending on the condition he is in by than." She said looking at her daughter.

"If it is alright, I think I will stay here. I love you both so much, as well as Ji-chan, but I also have family through the well and I have a feeling if what you said was true, mama, than I don't want Inuyasha roaming the streets looking for me when I am not even in the same country as him. Tell Ji-chan I love him so much and I say hi and send him my prayers." Kagome said sadly. Her mother nodded in understanding while Souta told her to say hi to Inuyasha for him. With that said, Kagome was left in the house...alone...with her thoughts to consume her once again.

First, Kagome went to get some homework done so she does not seem like a total stupid if the well closes and she needs to stay in her time. Than she went downstairs to make herself some food. Fighting in the demons in the feudal era takes a lot out of you every once in a while. When she finished, Kagome heard a noise from outside. Than a knock. Than a bang. And than a window breaking. Kagome shot up out of her seat and ran to the front of the house to meet a silver haired, golden eyed, dog eared Hanyou who had regret plastered to his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked bluntly which caused Inuyasha to shiver.

"I am here to apologize, Kagome. Where is your family, I dont see any lights on besides the kitchen." He said.

"Out, they needed to go out of the country for Ji-chans medical needs. They will be gone for a month." Kagome said just as calmly and plainly with no emotion laced into her words like usual.

"Kagome, please, I don't know how to say this...I am just...really sorry." He said cowardly cursing himself for not confessing to her like he planned.

"You said that already. Look, Inuyasha, if all you are going to be doing is saying sorry a bunch of times over and over again I really don't want to hear it. I accept your apology and I will come back to your time in a few days but right now I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask?" She asked quietly and desperately.

"No, I am not leaving" Inuyasha relied bluntly.

"Yes! You are! Now go. This is my house, this is my time and, god dammit, Inuyasha, this is my life! Stop saying what I can and can't do! I _will_ be home for as long as I want! I _will_ S-I-T you if you do something to harm anyone and I _will_, most certainly, not put up with anymore 'shard detector' crap from you any longer. This has been going on _far_ too long and I am just so damn sick of i-hmmph" She could not finish her rant for Inuyasha had crashed his lips on her for an unknown reason to her.

At first, Kagome was surprised by his actions but quickly eased int the kiss finding it heaven to do so. She wrapped her arms around her neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Kagome felt his tongue brush her lip as she let out a gasp. Inuysha took advantage of it and stuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting and massaging her own. Kagome was so lost in the kiss she completely forgot the anger she was holding up since she got home. Her mother calmed her down quiet a bit and Inuyasha was taking care of the rest at the moment. The kiss got even more heated as Inuysha pulled her closer to him until there was no space left between them. Kagame Moaned into his mouth as she felt him start kissing down her neck and hit a sensitive spot on her ear. Kaogme let out an unstoppable moan again from her lips as she felt herself get wet from his actions.

"Inuyasha, what are you do-_ahhh_" She was going to scold him, but when he started to suck on her ear, she lost all her thoughts as sheer pleasure erupted inside her bones. She threw her head back as he kissed lower down until the neckline of her shirt stopped him from access. He looked up at Kagome who looked back at him with love and lust in her eyes.

"Kagome, I know I said this before but I am so sorry. I came here to tell you that and to tell you that I love you. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Kagome was still caught on the middle of his sentence.

"Y-You l-love me?" She asked form shock. He nodded as Kagome tackled him in a bear hug.

"I love you too. So much. I never noticed how much it pained you to see me with Kikyo until Miroku pointed it out earlier. Please I am sorry." He begged. Kaogme had never seen him in such a state and smiled at him.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I have loved you for a while now and I forgive you. Now make love to me." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded before lifting her shirt over her head and kissing her roughly on the lips.

He forced his tongue into her mouth as they fought for dominance. Not putting up much of a fight, Kagome let Inuyasha win who tasted her mouth excitedly. He than trailed kisses down her neck as Kagome took off his kimono. Ruffling her hands through his abs, she massaged his top body easily as she felt in heaven from his touch. He trailed kisses lower after leaving love marks across her neck and down to her breasts. He removed the bra with a little trouble, not knowing how to handle such a object. Once Kagome helped him get it off, he attacked one of her nipples with his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand. Kagome moaned in pleasure once again and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the erection poking at her and blushed at the hardness of it. Kagome pushed him off and before he could protest, started kissing her way down south. She flicked his nipples with her tongue a few times making Inuyasha's breath ridged a bit. Before he knew it, Kagome had his bottoms off and was giving him a hand job.

Inuyasha hissed in pleasure as she worked magic with her hands. Once satisfied with her work, Kagome bent down and started to kiss the tip of his manhood. Inuyasha let out a full blown moan escape his lips as Kagome started to suck. She could feel him about to burst as she smirked and started to massage it as well. Inuyasha could feel him about to come as she picked her up and laid her down on the couch. positioning them so he was on top of her.

"If you continue, it will be over before it even starts." With that said, he ripped off her skirt and panties with one flick of the claw. Inuyasha lowered down to her woman hood as he burried his face between her legs and began to suck. Kagome full out screamed his name as she felt his tongue go deeper and play with the bunch of nerves. Feeling her walls tighten around his tongue, he swiftly pulled it out and inserted three fingers at once as Kagome screamed. She had never felt such pleasure before and was beyond happy that Inuyasha was the one to show her.

"Kagome, Are you ready? There is no going back after this. Inuyokai and hanyous mate for life." Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled his face up to hers, panting sightly, and kissed him with all she had. After a few moments, she puled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes. Inuyasha, I love you and I want to spend my life with you." Inuyasha nodded and kissed her once again. He slowly positioned himself in front of her and with one move, thrusted into her. Kagome could feel the pain as he stayed still for a moment, kissing the tears that leaked down her face. Once used to the feeling, she nodded at Inuyasha as he started to move. Kagome moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh god. Faster, harder. Gods Inuyasha" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome who was begging him for more. Smiling, he started to move faster and harder. Kagome moaned louder as Inuyasha started to lick her neck where he was planning on bitting her. It all felt like it happened at once. Inuyasha could feel Kagome ready to come as he did himself.

"Inu-yasha, I-I am cu-cuming." "M-Me too" And with that they came at the same time as Inuyasha bit down on her neck as she screamed louder than before. Satisfied with the mark, Inuyasha, pulled out of Kagome and kissed her deeply before collapsing next to her on the couch and dosing off to sleep. The only thing in both their mind was...

'_Thank god for Inuyasha's temper'_  
_'Thank god for my temper'_

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Keep it a one-shot or make it a two-shot with reactions?!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I will be doing some more updates for my story of 'Sing me a Secret' and 'Body Switch' really soon but school just ended for me and it was CRZY! Finally on break...sux I have to go straight to work now :( I will try to update it ASAP**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
